Behind Everything
by coldbluefire
Summary: Miranda and Andy are best friends. Is it possible for both women to stay friends?


**Chapter 1**

It was true Andy grew up in Ohio and that her parents were normal, the same couldn't be as normal to her Mom, Isabelle Wilson-Sachs daughter of the enigmatic CEO of Wilson Construction Enterprise Inc., Arthur Wilson. Her mother is an only child of the family and unlike any normal rich kid, Isabelle never relied on her parents to support her future, she went to Paris after studying college for Culinary Apprenticeship. She did however, asks her parents to invest in her restaurant and made promise to support her choice and wouldn't want any part of the family's company for a reason that she's happy of what she does and it is her passion to cook. Though, Isabelle had still her share of the company. When she was 25, she went to Italy for a culinary intervention and met a man named Richard Sachs who is a lawyer and have been on vacation. They fell in love instantly and dated for a year. Within 2 years with the blessing of Isabelle's parents they got married. After, a year of marriage Isabelle got pregnant with a baby girl named Andrea Elizabeth Sachs. Andy had the best childhood that every child can dream and raised with good values; to appreciate life either it could be the big or small things, and always be kind and helpful with people when they needed help that mold her the ever charming warm loving kind-hearted woman she is now.

At the age of 14 her grandfather started to trained her how to run the company and been going with him for business during summer vacation. Her grandfather is adamant that she will take over and would follow his footsteps. When Andy told her grandpa Arthur that she wants to become a journalist, Her Grandpa was upset but eventually understood it was something she really wants. So Andy studied journalism and graduated. She refused the help of her grandpa to get her a job; he was reluctant but followed Andy's wishes not to help. It wasn't until her grandmother called in the middle of Paris Fashion week telling her she needs to go home and to quit her job because her grandpa is very sick and she really needs to take over the company; that no other than is capable of running the company than Andy and it's always his grandfather's wish for Andy to run the family's business. She can't bear the feeling of sorrow that his grandpa is dying and to let her grandpa let down by not fulfilling his wishes. Andy won't and can't do that, she loves her grandparents dearly and so much. It's not also her grandpa's feelings she is protecting, her grandma would also be sad. Andy decides to go home and swear she would never let down her family and would give her best shot to make them happy.

* * *

Before she goes home to New York, her first plan is talk to Miranda and clear things up of what happened earlier that day. She composed herself and gathered all her courage that she needed.

"Miranda." Andy knocked on her door and waited. Their suites are connected, if ever Miranda needs something she has an easy access towards Andrea. Finally she heard a faint answer.

"Come in."Andy smiled and went through the door.

"Miranda, I'm sorry… I know were in the middle of Paris Fashion Week but- "Andy trailed off and started to cry. She was now overwhelmed with her emotions; her grandpa dying and leaving Miranda.

"Andrea, what are you talking about?" Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked intently at Andy not even bothered that she is crying. "And for your sake sit and calm down."

Andy sat at the couch where Miranda is sitting and faced her. She calmed down and started, "I need to leave."

"So you want to leave." Miranda went pale and her face was passive, but Andy knew her better.

"Yes, I need to leave, Miranda." Andy whispered.

"Is this about the conversation earlier and of what happened last night? Is that it? You suddenly realize that I'm.." she's cut off.

"I need to leave; my grandpa is dying, Miranda. I need to go home and I need to fulfill his wishes, if I ever planned on making him happy." Andy said carefully. "I'll be taking over his company err- the family's business as he call it."Andy blurted.

_Great Andy! You just drop it like that. That's not exactly what you fucking planned. _She mentally cursed herself. She had not planned on saying it like that, but she's already frustrated to let this straighten out and let Miranda understand her situation.

Miranda was stunned. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said quietly. "But taking over the company? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll be the CEO of Wilson Construction Enterprise Inc., My grandpa was adamant when I was younger to follow his footsteps but when I'm about to study for college I told him I want to be a journalist. And after I graduated college and need a job grandpa wants to help me. Err..I refused his help to get me job. Then ,I was hired in Runway… well as they say the rest is history. But-"She said thoughtfully and smiled at Miranda hoping that the other woman would understand her intentions.

"But what, Andréa?" Miranda said and started understanding Andy's situation. But she felt a bit betrayed not knowing that Andrea is from a wealthy- hell a billionaire family.

"You can understand that; I wanted a job that I earned it on my own not just handed to me." Andy said as she locked eyes with Miranda.

"I understand and accept your resignation." Miranda seemed reluctant, but in a heartbeat acknowledges Andy and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mira." Andy smiled brightly, and sat closer to Miranda as she held their hands. "We are still friends, right? I would miss Runway specially you, Mira." She said softly.

"Shhh, of course darling we will still be buddies as you always call it and I would miss you too." Miranda smiled softly as she wiped Andy's tears and hugged her.

"Yeah?"Andy smiled tearfully and burst out laughing.

"Some things funny Andréa, hmm?" she raised her eye brow and smiled.

"WOW! Miranda Priestly recently admitted that we were buddies. Ha ha" Andy grinned like an idiot and Miranda slapped Andy in arm. "Hey!"

Miranda raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Get up now and get some rest, you have a long trip tomorrow." Miranda pushed Andy to get up and kiss her smoothly on the cheek before saying goodnight.

Andy became friends after the elevator incident at James Holt's showing. Andy went some dinner at the town house and manages to hang-out with the twins. Sometimes Andy and the twins would be having a slumber party at the town house with all the junk foods that Miranda reluctantly let them indulge once in a while. The Runway staff knew that Andy and Miranda became close friends but just pretend being oblivious. Though, the staff were happy for both women being friends especially Nigel, Emily and Serena who are friends with the duo, they were all professional at the workplace.

* * *

After a month of the Paris Fiasco, Andy's grandpa passed away with heart attack in his was sleep. After the burial Andy spent a week in Miranda's Townhouse a decision made by her family and Miranda, to let Andy composed herself and anchor back her life. Miranda has been a very supportive and caring friend. She always cares for Andy as well as the twins. She's there when Andy need a shoulder to cried on. After that week Andy determined that she will start working and make his grandpa proud. Miranda being Miranda just smiled and hugged Andy telling her, _Arthur would be so proud of you… all of us. I'm glad you anchored it on the way, Andréa._ However, Caroline and Cassidy were pouting that they would not be spending more time with Andy and she would be busy with work and they would missed her so much. Andy and Miranda just laugh at the silliness of the girls and reassured them that Andy would always make time with her schedule just to spend time with them.

* * *

**After 5 months of Andy being the CEO**

It was 7 o'clock in the evening and on a beautiful Friday and a very pissed Andrea Sachs was running late for dinner with her family. Much to Andy's disapproval of being late and to deal with the last-minute chaos caused by her incompetent fool employee and didn't had the choice to fire him and his team for causing a disaster. A little known fact that Andy can also be a bitch as she can when it comes to work, she's still the charming kind-hearted nice woman as she is then but don't get fooled with that, she would absolutely roar and would eat you up just like a tiger would do when you make her mad and upset. She's been working so much for the month dealing with reports after reports for the new invented construction material by her company.

Andy scowl in frustration when her phone rings indicating a phone call from her Mom.

"Hi Mom" Andy greeted.

"Hi Sweetie, we're waiting for you to arrive it's already 7:15 pm." Isabelle said.

"Geez, sorry Mom. Just let me get my coat and bag then I'm off to go."

"Okay, sweetie I'll just hold dinner for you and I'm cooking your favorite. Take care, bye." Andy's mom hung up.

Andy sighed relieved and shut down her laptop and gathered her things. She stopped in front of her assistant's desk. "Ellie, I'm going home and you can also go home. Call HR for Jake and his team's replacement; be sure to tell them I want competent employees not just like some distressing incompetent fools that would cause chaos. Reschedule my meeting with the finance department in Monday 8:30 in the morning. And I almost forgot, tell Harry I want to meet him and his team for right after my meeting with finance. See you on Monday."

"Will do, Andy and good evening" Ellie smiled. "You're driver Adam is already downstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you, Ellie"Andy smiled and nod to her assistant, she's too tired for chitchats and she is running late for dinner. _I wouldn't want to miss mom's cooking specially my favorite Shrimp Pasta Parmesan and I'm starving._

Andy's driver, Adam had parked the car outside the Construction Enterprise, waiting for Andy to emerge. As Andy strolled out the glass doors, Adam got out of the car and strode around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. She sighed to herself as she got into the car and leaned into the leather sit; she had a long day and determined to enjoy dinner with family. Specifically that her parents are there for a visit.

Luckily, there's no traffic and they momentarily arrived to her grandparents' townhouse. She's been staying with her grandparents long before Paris with Nate's break-up and Lily and Doug ended their friendship blaming her for the fall-out and for being friends with Miranda.

_This would be a fun long night._ She thought as she unlock the door, when Andy had finally made it inside, She took off her coat and look around and sighed _It's always good to be home._ Cut off with her musings by the voice her mom calling from the kitchen.

"Andy!" her mother called, emerging from the kitchen and got Andy her coat. After putting the coat to the closet, she immediately grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her into an immediate hug.

Smiling "Hi, Mom. You look great and I missed you too."

Isabelle patted Andy's back and pulled away saying, "Sweetie, come on your grandma and dad is waiting. I'm pretty much sure you're hungry from that look of yours."

Andy chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Lead the way, mom."

* * *

"Good Evening, grandma."Andy kissed her grandmother's cheek and follow suit to her dad "Hi Dad. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby." Richard replied.

"Andy dear, why won't you sat down and eat, from that look on your face I know you're hungry and wouldn't want to miss your favorite do you?" Her grandma Claudia said teasingly.

"Both you and Mom always know my facial expressions, and I certainly wouldn't miss mommy's cooking specifically if my favorite Italian Shrimp Pasta Parmesan." She said cheerfully and sat down. The family began to eat and chat about Richard and Isabelle, of how things went in Ohio.

Andy's father suddenly asked her, "Andy, how things going on between you and Miranda?"

Andy choked out with her wine and blush knowing what his father meant. "Dad, Miranda and I are just BESTFRIENDS. You always asked that implying we're a couple even though it really is not."

Richard raised his eyebrow not really believing what her daughter had said. "It is?" he asked teasingly and began to laugh as he caught sight of her daughter's priceless busted expression.

"NO!"Andy exasperated. "Mom, grandma… You're not helping, oh please!"

"Well, sweetie you and Miranda are like friends for what? 8 months? And sometimes you sleep in her house. And to sum it up you love her daughters just like your own and the girls dearly love you as well. As for Miranda, she also loves you and you love her too." Isabelle said cheekily.

"Whaa-at? Are you talking a-about?"She stuttered.

"We're talking about your relationship with Miranda." Grandma Claudia deadpanned.

"Like seriously, guys We. Are. Just. Friends. And for what is worth I sleep on the guest room." Andy glared at them.

"But you look good together." Her mother reasoned. Richard and Claudia began to laugh again.

"Moomm…" Andy whined.

"Okay, okay. You and Miranda are just best friends." Isabelle said. "Mom, Richard you hear it. BEST FRIENDS." Isabelle glared at the grinning duo.

It's really obvious though that her family really like Miranda and the Girls, they met for dinner once and instantly like the Priestly's. When they seen the real Miranda not the Iconic Ice Queen their dislike fullness vanish and the girls were very charming.

The dinner went through and each of them part ways doing their thing. Andy went straight to her room. When done changing to her silk set pajamas and removes her make-up. She laid down in her bed and thought of Miranda and the girls and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: this is my first fanfic and hopefully you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
